


The Fairy House

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Fairy gardens, Footie Pajamas, Hannigram - Freeform, Homophobic Language, Long-Term Relationship(s), Luna Moth - Freeform, M/M, References to Dom/Sub dynamics, References to prostate milking, Rutting, Spanking, Wet Dream, but in a Hello Kitty universe, cavities ahead, domestic hannigram, fairy houses, like 9 1/2 Weeks, references to double dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is spending too much time away from Hannibal and not enough time in his little mindspace.<br/>Hannibal thinks he has the solution; a tiny fairyhouse complete with furnishings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/gifts), [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> Written to celebrate Elle82's return to writing :0)

  * [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/illustrationsanislandcalledcali) 



\----------------------

The long, harsh winter is finally over.

While Hannibal reviews his checklist of home maintenance jobs, little Will is in the corner, listlessly playing with his train set.

"Ugh!" Will sighs, tossing the caboose onto the carpet.

"Problem?"

"I wanna go outside!" It speaks volumes to his level of desperation that the boy has allowed a whine to creep into his voice; he knows daddy Hannibal does not reward whiners. "Pleeeease?! I'll put on my coat! And those scratchy mittens...and a hat!!"

Will has given the greatest concessions of all time as far as he's concerned.

Hannibal shakes his head. "The garden is cold and slushy...and before you say 'that's how you like it,' the answer is still 'no."

"Fine...pineapple." Suddenly adult Will is addressing him; Hannibal is surprised. Will's shift from his little to big mind-state was unprecedentedly abrupt.

"I'm going to drive out to the other house, chop some wood, clear my head." Will lays an apologetic hand on Hannibal's shoulder.

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"Two, three days...does that work for you?"

"Alright." Hannibal is not happy.

"Great. I'm going to go pack some supplies."

Hannibal nods. "I can..."

"No need," Will squeezes the other man's arm quickly then makes for the study door, " I'm not taking much, mostly booze and some canned stuff."

As he recedes down the hallway, Will is humming; Hannibal doesn't recognize the tune.

Hannibal is now alone with the crackling fire and his thoughts.

\--------------------------------

Throughout the early spring days, Will finds excuses to stay over at his old home more and more often: the roof needs patching, gutters, windows, and the outbuildings require cleaning, brush and debris must be collected and burned.

"Why don't we hire this work out?"

"I like it... keeps me out of my head."

It's early May and Will is preparing for his fourth trip to Wolf Trap. He looks up from the box of cleaning supplies he's collected. "If it bothers you that I'm leaving, why don't you come with? You're more than welcome."

"Perhaps another time. I have several landscapers coming over to place bids on the back garden."

"You're redoing the backyard?" Puzzled, Will shoves a six-pack of beer in a paper sack, neatly missing Hannibal's grimace.

"No... I'm re-imagining the garden."

"Which is a pinkie-out way of saying you're redoing the back yard." Will laughs and hauls the box into his arms. "I'll be back to say goodbye as soon as I finish loading the car."

Hannibal watches from an upper window as Will packs his station wagon; the glazing muffles sounds, but he can clearly see that his lover is whistling.

_Hmmmmm. What does Will need that he's not getting here?_

"All set! Wanna see me off?" Will is practically vibrating with happiness; Hannibal's mouth tightens. It turns down altogether when Will comes over and ruffles his bangs."Don't be upset! I'll be back before you know it!"

Hannibal resents the other man's cajoling tones."I'm not upset."

Will snorts, grinning, his large eyes sparkling impishly. "If you say so," he tilts his head in a wheedling manner. "Come?"

Hannibal nearly caves, but reminds himself of the many appointments. "No, you go and enjoy 'getting out of your head'...I have work to do."

"Suit yourself!" Will leans in and kisses Hannibal, lingering a moment before parting. "I'll miss you."

An image of Will naked, bound, and begging for release rises before Hannibal's eyes. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Mmmhmm."Will knows exactly what Hannibal is thinking about. "We'll just see about that. See you Sunday night."

"Until Sunday."


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal decides how he might lure Will back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this story is getting into relationship crap. How did that happen? SMH

"Thank you for your time. You will be hearing from me within the week."

 Hannibal closes the door on the last of the three landscapers; three business cards now reside in the inner pocket of his jacket. Neither of the two men or one woman will be employed by his household; not in the traditional sense at any rate.

  _Thieves, charlatans, and buffoons. Perhaps I should have Will complete the modifications...maybe that will provide the physical stimulus he's been craving._

 Hannibal walks to the back of the house to survey his garden. His eyes are immediately drawn to a corner where a lilac tree presides,  surrounded by dead grass. _Irrespective of the other items I inquired about, they required thousands of dollars simply to replace the turf?_

 He exits the French doors and walks over. Eager opportunists; Forget me nots, Sweet William, Cottage pinks, pansies, and bluebells, all remnants of previous plantings have taken over the area. Hannibal sniffs their mixed bouquet appreciably. _I must admit, it's a delightful little spot now. When the lilac blooms, it will be a regular bower...Mischa would have loved..._

 Hannibal stops himself before the sweetness of the memory can blossom into pain. He lifts his head as a strong breeze ruffles the canopies of the trees; far away, a song bird is trilling. Hannibal is self-actualized enough to understand that nurturing Will while he is in his little headspace satisfies his own, deep, need to parent. _The lawn and now Will... neither are thriving under my care. Something must be done...but what?_

Hannibal enters the house in a more somber mood than when he left it.

 ---------------------------------------

 It's eleven, and Hannibal is preparing lunch.

 As he minces, dices, sautés, and braises, a small, niggling thought is pushing itself to the forefront of his mind.

 Turning off the stove, Hannibal abandons his preparations and heads to his library in search of a book.

  _Here it is... Mary Poppins in the Park. The one, special, story Will would read every time he visited his grandparents._ Hannibal strokes the book's rough cover reflecting on Will-who-once was; sweet, sensitive, excruciatingly intelligent.

 The same day Will had off-handedly shared this childhood memory, Hannibal had tracked down a vintage copy. Now, months later, he flips through the slim volume. _Odd...the storyline is... threatening towards the children at times...but charming nonetheless._

 Then one illustration leaps out at him. It depicts a detailed, miniature city park crafted from natural materials.

 Hannibal's eyes light up; in his mind he's been transported back thirty years to a humid, Louisiana afternoon.

 A young Will Graham is alone in a garden, bare feet hanging off a rocking glider, thin shoulders hunched as he reads.

Hannibal watches, entranced, as the boy studies a picture while absentmindedly scratching old mosquito bites; a whimsical smile spreads across the child's delicate features. The man studies the phantom fondly for a moment then blinks; he is back in his library.

 Hannibal slams the book closed.

  _This could be just what the doctor ordered,_ he thinks without irony. _Will has enjoyed both fairies and doll houses in the past. Perhaps a miniature fairy house similar to this might trigger a nostalgic response. And that little flowery bower under the lilac tree would be the perfect spot for it. Yes...this might just the thing we both need._

 ---------------------------------

 Hannibal quickly discovers that Fairies and all things pertaining to them are a booming business.

 As he peruses websites, hoping for inspiration, he is sadly underwhelmed.

 All the examples are too twee in his estimation. _If Will is eschewing his little mindspace, perhaps it is wise to appeal to his adult aesthetic_.

 Hannibal's flagging enthusiasm is revived when he discovers the work of an artist, based out of Los Angeles.

 This man's creations are built to fit onto large house plants. Their designs vary, yet all are airy, modern, and share a Rube Goldberg-esque flair. Perfect! _It's unfortunate that they are not for sale...but I'm certain I can reproduce something along the same lines._

 -------------------------

 The next morning Hannibal is ready.

 His antique refractory table is covered with stacks of light woods, paints, foliage, and tools; a carafe of temptingly fragrant espresso steams nearby. He pours himself a demitasse and sips as he strategizes.  
He decides the majority of the furnishings, will be crafted by himself. _Whatever I fail to make, I can purchase._

 Hannibal adds five CDs into his player and gets to work.

\-----------------------------------------------

 By nightfall, the first floor of a three-storied house is complete with a load bearing spiral staircase rising from its center. _No walls...that will give him easier access._

 As he heads upstairs, Hannibal is more than satisfied with his workmanship and progress. _Impressive for my inaugural foray into miniature making_. He strips and steps into the shower. _Second and third levels tomorrow...furnishings and final placement on Saturday...Will returns Sunday...fried catfish, grits, biscuits, gravy, greens...blackberry cobbler._ Hannibal steps out of the shower and into a robe. _Berries are out of season, but it can't be helped._

 As he dresses for bed, a wave of loneliness takes him by surprise. _Predictable, but unwarranted,_ he determines, pulling down his duvet and climbing into bed. _Will has only been gone two days...though... his failure to check-in is disappointingly selfish._

 Hannibal checks his phone; one message from the most aggressive of the doomed landscapers. He deletes it without reading it; his mind immediately circling back to Will.  _Irrespective of this issue of abandoning his little mindspace, he has been an unsatisfactory boyfriend of late. That simply will not do._

 Happier now, Hannibal shelves thoughts of his model making to indulge the sadistic, revengeful side of his nature. Almost immediately he must adjust his growing erection.

 Unlike this fairy business, sexual schemes and scenarios require no, new, purchases or arrangements, just two very willing participants. _And Will has always proven himself a thoroughly invested sub._

 Hannibal sighs happily and composes himself for sleep. Three hours later, he is jarred awake by a wet dream.

 As he strips off his soiled bottoms, he tries to recall the last time this happened but can't. _I'm well beyond the age bracket for such things...not to mention it's only been two days since we were last intimate...odd._ Too tired to further psychoanalyze the situation, Hannibal climbs back into bed. One thing he is certain about however. _The sooner Will returns, the better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.boredpanda.com/miniature-treehouse-houseplants-somewhere-small-jedediah-corwyn-voltz/


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is propositioned and goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I lied-this will have four chapters :0)

"Pardon me?"

 Startled, Will turns away from his bonfire and glances over his shoulder.

 Two men, dressed for the city, have somehow found their way to this remote section of his property. He straightens, automatically assuming a defensive position. "Yes?"

 "Hi! Sorry to bother you." The larger of the two, appears gob smacked; Will's eyebrow shoots-up.

 "Yes?"

 The strangers laugh nervously, the smaller steps forward.

 "Hi! I'm Jackson, and this is my friend Manzoor. We didn't mean to freak you out, we just wanted to see what all the smoke was about," he smiles, and lowers his voice to a conspiratorial level, " we didn't expect to find," he giggles and glances at his companion," a Burberry model out here in the middle of the woods."

 Will nods graciously and struts over to offer his hand; the three exchange greetings. "Will Graham. Good to meet you."

 Will's manner is cold water to the flirtatious vibe; the interlopers are instantly ill at ease. "Yes...well," Jackson stammers. _Fuck! Manzo told me he was one hundred percent sure this guy was queer!_

 "Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day," Manzoor inserts, pulling a set of keys from his slacks.

 Will grins as the pair begin to slink away; then he catches the Farsi phrase for 'gay man.'

 "Hey fellas?!"

 The couple stops, and half turn; the bear in particular looks extremely hopeful.

 "Just for the record," Will tilts his head as a breeze ruffles his hair," I'm bi."

 Both men's eyes widen.

 Will stabs his pitchfork into a pile of unburned brush and flashes his most flirtatious smile. "And I'm flattered, " the men turn all the way around, "but I'm a firm follower of the Paul Newman School of philosophy."

 "Paul who?"

 "Paul Newman?'Cool Hand Luke?', 'The Sting?'"Will laughs and goes over to stoke the smoldering fire. "Nevermind... enjoy the rest of your stay at "The Twin Gables."

 Manzoor glances down at his keys and looks up grinning. "We'll be there for two more nights, if you'd like to meet us there for dinner... or a drink." He smirks down at his companion who happily returns his look.

 Will's eyes narrow. _Humph! Just as I thought...worried about my fire!? These two are worried how to fit their dicks up my ass!_

 His smile turns supercilious. "Thanks, but no thanks," he pulls off a glove and stuffs it into the back pocket of his jeans. "Why go out for hamburgers when I can enjoy filet mignon at home?"

 The men's expressions morph from salacious, to puzzled, to angrily resentful; Will snorts appreciably at his own joke.

 This time, the men's retreat is faster, and the English phrase "little cunt" is unmistakable.

 Will chuckles to himself while casting his eye around. _This is the last of the chores...time to go home. Think I'll stop by the butcher on the way._

 ------------------

 Will unlocks the front door and steps inside. "Hannibal? I'm home!" He's nearly halfway to the kitchen, when Hannibal finally appears.

 "Welcome back."

 Will launches himself at the taller man who enthusiastically matches the ferocity of his greeting. Hannibal grabs hold of the back of Will's head and slams their bodies together. Will hums his approval, melting into his embrace.

"Shower! " He demands, beginning to snake a hand down to cup his lover's penis. Hannibal knocks Will's hand away, forcing his knee between the other man's legs. "Pushy, pushy," he warns, nipping Will's neck in retaliation.

 ----------------------

 "Fuuuuck!"

 Hannibal grinds slowly forward; Will arches up, as far as the weight laid across his back will allow.

 They've been at it for what feels like hours, Will pressed flat on his stomach while Hannibal slowly and methodically ruts in and out of Will's  swollen, oversensitive passage.

 Will whimpers at a short, sharp, spasm of pleasure. "Is this some master- level- yoga- sex you picked-up while I was gone?" He gripes with a low moan and is rewarded by a smack to his already reddened bottom.

 "Twenty-four," _thrust_ ," more minutes," _thrust,_ " to go," _thrust_ , "if you," _thrust_ ," come," _thrust,_ " before I give," _thrust_ ," you permission, " _thrust_ ," I'm," _thrust_ ," getting the," _thrust_ ," vibrator," _thrust_ ," and milking," _thrust,_ "you."

 Will grits his teeth and thinks of taxes, dead car batteries, and stacks of ungraded papers. By the forty minute mark, he's crying; Hannibal lazily licks the hot tears clean and picks-up the tempo; he knows it will all be worth it.

 -------------------

  _It was so worth it_ , Will concedes, thoroughly fucked-out and basking in Hannibal's arms.

 His hyper extended back muscles give a warning twinge. _Oh yeah, I'll be feeling this fuck for days._

 "I missed you." Hannibal rubs his face across the top of Will's head; bonfire, leaf mould, and Bon Ami.

 Will smiles. "I barely had the chance to miss you," he lies, " Oh...here's something interesting...I was propositioned yesterday." _What do you think about that 'Edge-Meister?'_

 A million thoughts race through Hannibal's mind as he strives to keep his body from tensing. Will's grin widens, his belly quivering from suppressed laughter.

 "A farmer, seeing your attire wondered if you were in need of a load of fresh manure?"

 "Maybe..." Will laughs and rolls-off Hannibal's chest. _Yup, he's pissed_. He smoothes Hannibal's fringe off his forehead and drops a quick kiss to a warm shoulder, lingering there to rub his face against it like a tomcat marking its territory.

 The tension instantly bleeds out of Hannibal; he tweaks Will's tousled bed head. "Go on...I'm intrigued."

 Will climbs back on top of Hannibal to relate his story, all the while running his fingers through silvering, springy chest hair. Hannibal listens intently, smoothing Will's well-spanked, pink rump with a surgeon's precision.

 "I didn't know you spoke Farsi," is Hannibal's only comment at the conclusion of Will's story.

 Will plants his pointy chin firmly onto his lover's pec and glares. _Two can play at that game._ "They gave me their number...thought I'd give them a call."

 All at once, Will is flipped onto his back; Hannibal presses his full weight upon the smaller man.

 "Does that mean 'no I shouldn't'?" Will counters, batting his lashes.

 Hannibal pushes down, compressing Will's chest. "You're being very naughty today," he observes as the man beneath him begins to pant and squirm in discomfort.

 "Can't... breathe," Will chokes-out and instantly, the crushing weight is lifted. He wheezes in lungfuls of Hannibal-musk-scented air as his body strives to re-oxygenate. "Daddy's bein' mean!" He pouts and is rewarded by a genuine smile.

 "I'm sorry, little one," Hannibal soothes, rolling all the way off, Will isn't in his little mindspace, but it's a good beginning. "What can daddy do to make it better?"

 Will pushes himself to a half-seated position and blinks. _Oh! He's being serious!_ "Maybe some lunch? I picked-up some steaks on the way home." He senses Hannibal's immediate disappointment. _Fuck! Is he missing little Will...or is he not up for a change in menu?_

 "Good idea." Hannibal instantly rises, but something has shifted and they both feel it.

 "Daddy?" Will whispers and Hannibal glances over at him, grateful, but guarded. They regard one another for a long moment.

 "Shower first?" Hannibal suggests, holding out a hand.

 "Definitely." Will accepts the assistance, gingerly climbing off the bed; he tugs Hannibal towards him, trapping him with his arms. "Thank you."

 "For what?"

 "For knowing me so well...for loving me, just as I am."

 Hannibal scans Will's face; vulnerable, yearning, so full of love; so easy to damage...to destroy.

 "And you me," he says simply, touching the other man's cheek; the sad wariness in Will's eyes instantly dissipates. "After lunch, I want to show you the garden."

 "Oh?" Will asks, disinterestedly, waddling quickly to the bathroom as rivulets of cum drip down his inner thighs. "You got something done?"

 "I did...quite a bit, as it so happens."

 "I look forward to seeing it," Will promises, sighing contentedly as he steps under the dual shower heads.

 "I as well...now tell me what you think of this new Savon de Marseille." Hannibal hands Will a magenta cube of soap infused through with flower petals.

 Will sniffs thoughtfully as he lathers-up. "Mmmm...nice... like a garden after a rain."

 Hannibal's eyes glow in the shower's dim light. "Yes...a fresh, spring flower garden after a rain shower...exactly the image that came to mind...here...turn around... let me do your back."

 ----------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why would I go out for hamburger when I have filet mignon at home?"- Paul Newman on the question of adultery.


	4. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a pal whose been experiencing a bit of a shitstorm recently- it will get better BB <3

"What's all this?"

 Hannibal looks over Will's shoulder."Don't peek!" He commands, shooing the other man away from the open frig. "But to answer your question, it's for tonight's dinner ; I hadn't expected you back so soon."

 "Hmmm...looks interesting." Will offers Hannibal the wrapped steaks. "Should I grill them?"

 Hannibal examines the cuts of meat. "Yes, I think you'd better...I'll collect some vegetables...can you use the indoor grill?"

 Will glances-up, surprised. "I'd planned on barbequing outside."

 "I'd rather you didn't."

 "Ah...the surprise in the garden?"

 Hannibal smiles cryptically as he pulls bags from the crisper. "Yes."

 "Alright...must be something special."

 "I think so."

 Will laughs and helps himself to more wine. "Fine...but if outdoor sex is part of it...at least wait until the game is on...and don't forget I'm allergic to mosquitoes!"

 "I will make no such promises," Hannibal tweaks Will's ass as he passes by," besides," he says, grinning evilly," I've already checked, the immediate neighbors are gone for the weekend; we need not wait for the cover of 'a game.' And as for bug bites...I'd worry about bites of a different sort if I were you. "

 Will laughs again.

  _He has no idea_ , Hannibal thinks watching Will out of the corner of his eye, _I hope he's as pleased with the surprise as I am._

\------------------------------

 "Step down."

 Blindfolded, Will slides first one then two feet down a step and awaits further instructions.

 "One more, then stop."

 Will obeys with alacrity. He is already half hard from the thought of being ravished in the backyard, though he's puzzled as to why his hands and mouth are still free. A breeze is blowing, just this side of chilly and he shivers. Close at hand, an aerosol is sprayed, the chemically scent of Off tickles his nose.

 "Hannibal? "

 "Will?"

 "The spray needs to be applied directly onto my body or it won't work."

 A warm hand is placed along the nape of his neck. "Shhhh...no talking."

 A full two minutes pass; Will stirs, and the hand on his neck tightens. "Tell me," Hannibal's breath is hot against his ear."What do you Hear? Smell?"

 Will tilts his head back and listens, then inhales deeply.

 " I hear wind in the trees...birds calling from their nests. I smell...Off...freshly mowed grass...damp earth...and something sweet...it almost smells like..." Will's nose twitches like a bunny.

 "Yes?"

 "Blackberries? Blackberries warm from the sun?"

 "Stay here."

 The air moves. Hannibal is gone. "Hannibal?"

 "I'm here...open."

 Will opens his mouth unhesitatingly but nearly closes it when a hard, sharp object is placed between his lips. Hannibal proves too fast for him; a mushy lump is forced into his mouth. Will nearly gags then...sweet, ripe berries, citrus, cinnamon, sugar, dough.

 Will chews the mouthful; the flavors are sharp and bright on his tongue. "Blackberry cobbler?"

 "Yes."

 Will opens his mouth for more and is instantly rewarded with another forkful. "Mmmmm...tastes just as I remembered it. "

 "Good! Ready to walk?"

 "Yes." A hand grasps Will's elbow and they move across the flagstones. "Where are we headed?" He asks when the stones give way to lawn."

 "Just a little further...here we are...stop."

 Will's tongue chases a pip as he swivels his head and shuffles his feet; dirt and soft, low lying vegetation.

 "Careful." Will's arm is tugged." You're trodding on something. "

 Will takes a half step back." Sorry...now what?"

 Hannibal pulls the Velcro straps apart but keeps the blindfold in place. "Keep your eyes closed until I say so."

 Will grunts and sighs as Hannibal steps around for a better view. "Alright...now."

 Will opens his eyes, blinking rapidly and takes a moment to orient himself.

 They're standing at the Northeast corner of the yard; a plum and eggplant sunset is darkening into velvety twilight. He looks around and sees... a green metal glider.

 "Oh!" Will walks over to the two person bench, his face a study of puzzled politeness and studies the striped awning. "You bought a garden swing?"

 "I did. Look on the seat."

 A spurt of excitement, then...disappointment which Will strives to conceal."A book?" _Guess I'll need to buy that double dildo myself_. Will examines the linen cover. " Mary Poppins In The Park?" _Ohhhhhh...Now I see_.

 This time, his reaction is warm and infused with understanding. "The bug spray, the cobbler, " Hannibal beams at Will's dawning comprehension, " the glider, the book...summers at my grandparent's farm...right?"

He walks up to Hannibal and into his waiting arms; warm and welcoming in the cooling night. "Thank you, it's..." he pauses to look over his shoulder at the tableau, then up into Hannibal's face, "it's perfect."

 "I'm glad...there is one thing more...but perhaps it should wait for another day."

 "More?" Will's eyes immediately roam the garden. He turns in a half circle then stops; he's noticed something. "What, " he hunches down, peering into the gloaming, his voice low and full of reverent wonder, "in...the...world?" Will carefully threads his way though a patch of tangled flowers and ducks beneath the the lilac tree.

 Hannibal follows and finds Will kneeling before his miniature masterpiece; he forebears to comment on the threat to Will's trousers.

 The other man is silent, intently taking- in every architectural detail. His fingers brush over tiny, woven rugs, pea- sized dishes; thimble-sized armchairs.

 " You made all this?"

 "Yes, apart from some of the furnishings." Hannibal casts an apprising eye around the space.

 Perfect.

 It's dark under the tree. The whites of Will's eyes gleam as the pale oval which is his face turns to where Hannibal is leaning against the trunk.

 "The book...the special dinner... this little house...it's...it's magical."

 Hannibal smiles triumphantly; there was always the chance his surprise could be construed as manipulatively obtrusive, but Will's voice is soft with nostalgia.

 "It's been hard for me...to let go...I haven't felt like I could afford the time off work, and then...I guess it was easier to just ignore..." Hannibal's face is backlit against the sky; Will strains to read his expression. "Have you missed him...me... that much?" He stands up and takes Hannibal's hand, turning it over to kiss his palm.

 Hannibal's eyes prickle; he feels surprisingly overwhelmed but manages to shake his head.

 "He's...I'm... still here...your little boy will never leave you." Will kisses Hannibal's pulse point. "Thank you...for all of it. I love it."

 Hannibal gently takes Will's head into his hands. "You're welcome little one," he murmurs, pulling the other man up against his chest. "Daddy missed you, but he was never sad...even when you went away."

 "I'm home," Will says comfortingly, resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "Let's go inside...maybe open another bottle of wine? Draw a bath?"

 Hannibal nods. Any lingering  tensions and doubts he's been nursing this past month brought-on by Will's behavior have been banished; Will, in all his permutations is home. "Bubbles?" He teases.

 Will laughs, imagining Hannibal's thick cock peering-up out of an ocean of bubbles. "Bubbles? Yes...that is absolutely going to happen. Dibs not tap end!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-so that story went a different direction than I'd anticipated- so I'll be adding an epilogue of little!Will enjoying his fairyhouse.


	5. Fairy business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairies have been hard at work.

**One week later**

Will wakes from a dream with a whiffling snort. Eyes squeezed shut, he tries to recall what day it is. _Saturday!_ His eyes pop open.

"Saturday Mr. Bear!"

Will grabs his favorite stuffy, giving him a hug as he hums his special Saturday song; the nightmare world of fear, violence, and anxiety is vanquished once more. 

"Today's the day...today's the day," he chants to Mr. Bear as he kicks off his duvet.

"Good morning Darling."

Daddy is in the doorway, already dressed. 

"Morning daddy!" Will beams. "Morning granpa!" He adds in a growly Mr. Bear voice. " I'm so hungry in my tumbly- time for something sweet!"

"Good morning Mr. Bear," Hannibal smiles as he opens drawers and selects an outfit, " did you sleep well?"

"Yes! And Will and I want to have breakfast in the garden before he  gets dressed!"

Hannibal turns; Will looks a bit scared at Mr. Bear's audacity.

"Hmmmm," Hannibal says, pulling out a set of Underoos, " your fur will keep you toasty warm, but what about your little friend? Won't he be cold?"

Will can't believe his luck, daddy is actually entertaining Mr. Bear's suggestion. "He can wear a sweatshirt and sneakers," Mr. Bear's voice is gruffly authoritarian, "and if he gets cold, he can just drink more hot chocolate!"

This last wheedling hint makes Hannibal laugh; Will's cheeky grin lights-up his face. "Can we daddy? Can we? Cuz it's such a special day?"

Hannibal places the pile of folded clothes back on top of the dresser; sometimes indulgence is in order. 

"Yes you may. But go potty and wash your hands and face. Even bear cubs must be clean to enjoy a meal in the garden."

Will jumps off the bed and gives Hannibal a quick squeeze before skipping to the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Hannibal calls as he begins to make the bed; a concession to the day.

"No daddy! I can do it!"

Will is a motor mouth all during breakfast preparations. Even Hannibal, dedicated student of the human psyche that he is, can be baffled at times by Will's transformation.

"What do you think is out there, daddy? Do you think fairies have pets? Oh!! Bees and grasshoppers and stuff!"

Will, the chatterbox, stays glued to Hannibal's side, getting in the way as the man slices fruit, heats milk, and toasts bread.

"How big are fairies, daddy?" The boy holds his thumb and pointer finger an inch apart. "This big!? Daddy?! Look at me!"

Hannibal looks.

"Their bodies perhaps," the man replies thoughtfully," but their wings are nearly as large as you hands."

Will's eyes widen. He pushes his thumbs together and spreads his hands apart. "This big daddy?! " He asks flapping wildly. "Bet they can go really, really, fast!"

Hannibal smoothes a hand over his boy's head before kissing it. " As fast as the wind, little one! And the Queen is the quickest of all."

He pours cocoa into Will's favorite Alice in Wonderland teapot.

"Would you fold the napkins for daddy?"

Will nods. "Does the Queen have a little boy?" He asks, brows knotting as he works to fold a perfect crease.

"She does, and I'm certain he is very curious about you."

Will's hands pause over his task.

"He knows 'bout me?"

Little Will isn't sure how he feels about this, something about it seems... threatening.

Hannibal curses his lack of foresight. He pulls his boy into a reassuring embrace. "Aeldene is a very shy, quiet, fairy prince..." Will looks up into his daddy's face, still doubtful."It's true. He spends most of his time alone, reading Tatiana's Human Tales or watching bees and ladybugs."

Little Will's lips curl upwards and he relaxes. "Tatiana's Human Tales?"

"Mmhmm."

Will cocks his little head, thinking hard. " Ladybugs are my favorites too, daddy. "

"I know baby boy. I think you and Aeldene would be very good friends. But remember, fairies sleep during our daytime, we won't be seeing them. Now...are you done with those napkins? Good. Let's put them, here, on the tray and carry everything out."

" Kay daddy!"

Will is his sunshine-y self again; Hannibal steals another kiss.

"Very good! Pick-up Mr. Bear and let's go have breakfast!"

\---------------------

Predictably, Will is too excited to eat properly; Hannibal has already scolded him twice for not finishing his fruit.

"I'm too full daddy!" The boy whines, craning around the man's broad shoulders in an attempt to see what he calls "The Fairy Corner."

"I only gave you as much as you wanted...so finish what you have or back inside for the remainder of the day."

Will gasps. "Nooooooooo! Daaaaddy! PLEASE! I wanna see the fairies!"

Hannibal wipes his mouth to cover his smile. "Less drama, more eating baby boy. "

Will slumps in his chair and sullenly stabs his fruit with his toddler fork. The tines are too short and dull to do much good and the fruit falls before it reaches his mouth. "See daaaaadeeee? Can't eat 'em! My fork don't work!"

"'Doesn't'," Hannibal corrects, spearing Will's fruit with his own fork," open up." Will's mouth pops open like a little bird and Hannibal feeds him. "Good boy, two more bites."

Will loves being fed, and obliges, all the while leaning left and right to get a better view of what might be new under the lilac tree.

"Chew!"

Will chews.

"Swallow!"

Will swallows and smiles his brightest smile. "All done?!"

Hannibal smiles, shaking his head. Will is levitating off his chair with excitement.

"Wipe your mouth...Wait! Fold your napkin...nicely! Good, now place it beside your plate.Wait!"

Will is close to tears.

"Daaaaadeeee?! I can't wait! Can I go now!? Can I? Pweeeeeeze!?"

His boy looks like he might seize if he's kept much longer. _He hasn't been this keyed-up since the Easter egg hunt_. Hannibal smiles and nods and little Will is off like a streak.

The boy keeps to the flagstones until he reaches the end of the patio and stops; already he sees something is different. Stepping stones, leading to the lilac tree have been laid amongst the blooms; each one a mosaic tile depicting a different flower.

"Did the fairies do this? They're strong!"

"Yes, they must have done it last night. And they very strong for their size. Maybe they felt they needed a path after some of their garden was trampled."

Will cringes. " It was an accident! Do you think they're mad?!"

"Of course they're not angry, " Hannibal ruffles the top of Will's head," they wouldn't have laid  stones leading to their home if they were. Now...slowly and carefully, go see what they've been up to."

Will nods, an impish, excited grin returning to his face as he gingerly tiptoes along.

He pauses, glancing over his shoulder. "Shhhhh Daddy! Just in case one of them is still here! Don't scare them!"

Hannibal places a finger against his lips and winks. "Shhhh," he echoes reassuringly.

Will nods, bites his lower lip and continues scanning the ground carefully; he wouldn't want to step on anything or anybody by mistake.

"Ahh!" He gasps. "Daddy! Look!"

Hannibal threads his way along  to where Will is crouching.

"Look! It's a little garden!"

Sure enough, a tiny garden has sprung-up; rows of teeny, green sprouts tidily labeled. "It even has a scarecrow!" Will says reverently. " And a little bird house...and the smallest rose bush in the world!"

Will brings his nose down to the diminutive bush and sniffs. "Smells like raspberries daddy! Smell!"

"Lovely! Fairies are exceptional gardeners."

"Yes!" Will says wonderingly."Let's go on."

He stands up and steps forward a few paces, only to stop once more and sink to his knees.

"Daddy!"

Hannibal leans down beside him. "What is it darling?"

"Little clothes on a clothes line! And a wishing well, and a little pond! Oooo! A fishing pole! Do you think the fairy boy likes to fish? Daddy! Look!"

Will reaches over and plucks something off a tiny bench; it's a book, smaller than a postage stamp. He places it on his palm and turns to show his daddy.

"Taitiana's Old Fashioned Human Tales," the man reads.

Wills mouth drops open. "It's that's boy's book!" He whispers. "He musta left it when he went fishing!"

"Without a doubt. Would you like to return it to him?"

Will touches the wee book with the tip of his finger and opens it; minuscule script interspersed with watercolor illustrations. It had taken Hannibal days to create.

"Can we read it daddy?" He murmurs hopefully.

"No, sweetheart. I can't read Fairy. But it's a beautiful volume. I'm certain Aeldene was frantic with worry when he noticed it had gone missing."

"Should I put it back down here or put it in his house?"

"His home; do you remember which room looks as though it  belongs to a child?"

"Yeah," Will breathes and tiptoes the rest of the way to the fairy house. "Here you go," he says softly, gently placing the book on the bed at the tippy top floor. "Now you can read it tonight, when you come home."

A slow, sweet smile spreads across the boy's face. " Daddy?" He says dreamily, "do you really think he knows about me?"

Hannibal sits down on the seat which encircles the lilac tree's truck. "I'm certain he does, little one. In fact, " he caresses a curl off the boy's face, " he's probably dreaming about you right now...dreaming about a little boy with blue eyes and curly hair named Will."

Will laughs softly and points to the fairy's bed. "Look daddy! He has a teddy bear just like Mr. Bear! That wasn't here before!"

"Well! That is not surprising! You two clearly have much in common!"

Will nods, a shy, proud smile dancing across his face; then he sighs. "Wish I could see him."

"Perhaps tonight you'll catch a glimpse of him when he and his family return from Fairyland."

"Tonight," Will repeats, turning serious eyes to his daddy. "Tonight I'm gonna see him!"

"You have my permission to try, but if they haven't appeared by ten o'clock, you must promise you will go right to bed without complaining."

Will scrunches his nose. _Bedtime without complaining?! That's hard !_ "What if they come later!?"

"Then you will miss them, but, we will write Aeldene a note introducing you."

Little Will looks back at the house, weighing his options. On the one hand he does love writing notes with his wee Hello Kitty stationery set...on the other... " I really, really, _need_ to see the fairies daddy! I think I'm gonna _die_ if I don't...maybe," Will casts a sly, sneaky look at Hannibal, " we can sleep out here tonight! That way I'll be in bed, but I can still see them!"

Hannibal shakes his head at his stubborn boy. He has noticed that Will's best sleep is during those times he is in his little mindspace, and Hannibal refuses to jeopardize a rare night of healthy slumber for caprice.

"No, sweetheart, you are not going to 'die'... and you will be snug in your little bed by ten o'clock. Now, promise me, or I won't allow you in the garden tomorrow."

Will's lower lip juts out. "Ugggg...Okay, I promise...but it's gonna be really, really, hard!"

He gets up and crawls onto Hannibal's lap demanding a comforting cuddle; Hannibal is happy to comply.

"I love you little one," Hannibal says, relishing the feel of the boy heavy in his arms; he's missed this.

"Love you daddy," Will coos, nestling his head under Hannibal's chin and begins to sing his current favorite song in a soft, sweet voice.

_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck_

_and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap_

_and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

Hannibal closes his eyes and nods in time to the tune.

Above their heads, birds sing, bees buzz, and the wise, old wind, rustles through the trees.

The scent of lilac is sweet and strong.

It's going to be a beautiful day.

\----------------------------------

**That night**

Will has been bathed, dressed in his footie pjs, and stationed at his room's window seat for the past hour.

"I don't see them daddy! Where are they? Why don't they come?!"

"Perhaps there is too much light. I'll turn everything off on this side of the house." He notes Will's concern. "Don't worry, I'll keep your nightlight on."

Hannibal turns off the room's light and switches on the projecting nightlight. Stars, moons, and little space ships dance across the ceiling. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Will clutches Mr. Bear and stares out the window. All at once, a dark shape looms up and attaches itself to the screen. Will starts, then relaxes when he sees it is a only a moth.

"Wooow...you're the biggest moth in the world!"

The insect begins to walk up and down the screen, looking for a way in; it's wings make a swishing sound as they beat against one another.

"A Luna moth."

Daddy Hannibal is back. "Luna means moon in Greek."

"Luna," Will breathes.

"If she is here, that means the fairies are coming," Hannibal says quietly.

Will straightens up. "Where, where?"

Hannibal points a long, straight finger towards the lilac tree. "There."

Will leans forward and Hannibal grabs the back of his pajamas. "Careful! Don't fall through the screen!"

He wraps a strong arm around his boy's middle. "Do you see?"

Will squints out through the mesh, down towards the garden. "No...Ah! Is that them? Those lights that look like fireflies?"

"Yes, you see them."

Green lights have begun to flicker deep in the tree's branches. Will watches open mouthed as the lights glow, disappear, and reappear. A few appear amongst the flowers.

"They're working on their garden!" Will gives an excited jump and nearly head butts his daddy.

"Careful! And yes! They garden at night the way we garden during the day."

"Ahhh," Will says with a delighted smile. "Maybe Aeldene has found my note and is reading it right now." His smile dims. "Daddy? I really want to go see them. Can I ?"

"No sweetheart."

"Please?! I'll be really quiet!"

Startled, by the noise, the Luna flies away.

"Will," Hannibal's voice is stern," it is a great honor that these fairies trust us! If you scare them, like you did the moth, they will leave and never come back. Is that what you want?!"

Will shakes his head slowly. "No, daddy."

"Then be a good boy and enjoy them from afar. Just as we enjoy the beauty of the moon and stars without having to be near them."

"Mmmmmm," Will grumbles then sighs, signaling defeat.

"Promise you will never sneak out to try and see one up close?"

Will buries his face in Mr. Bear's fur. "Promise."

"Good boy. Now one more minute and then bed."

Will lifts his head and stares out once more at the scene spread before him. "Good night fairies! Goodnight moth!" He calls quietly, then he sticks his thumb in his mouth and leans back against his daddy.

Wordlessly, Hannibal lifts Will and carries him to bed. He perches on the edge while stroking his boy's cheek. "I'm proud of you little one. You were a very good host."

Will smiles around his thumb; he's already relaxed and ready for sleep. "Night daddy."

"Good night sweetness." Hannibal kisses his boy's warm face and smoothes a thumb over Will's arched brows; nearly asleep, Will smiles a tiny smile before his face relaxes once more.

" ...Sweet sleep, angel mild, hover o'er my happy child." Hannibal quotes as he kisses his unconscious boy's face then retires to his study.

He pours himself a large snifter of brandy, sipping it luxuriously as he trims a quill and prepares a tiny scroll of parchment.

"Dear Will," he begins, "thank you for your letter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote- William Blake  
> "Bushel and a peck"- by Frank Loesser and was introduced in the Broadway musical Guys and Dolls, 
> 
> Hannibal's Fairy lights were created by a projector. I was actually duped by one while on vacation last year. An old lady and I stood for at least five minutes on the balcony of our hotel watching, what we thought were fireflies, until her husband broke the bad news to us. Yes, we felt very stupid!!


End file.
